Myra's Journey, Legend of the Legendary Trainer
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Not really much of a good story, but is about a girl called Myra who goes on a pokemon journey. All human characters are not included! The evil teams of Magma and Aqua will be there but will all be my characters! OCxOC, multiple.


**Hello, and welcome to my newest story. It's the journey of my own character, Myra, and there will be some really cool adventures in it. So please, enjoy the first chapter!**

Myra looked over her shoulder to see the nearby professor from Littleroot Town, a little bit away from where she lived. His black hair had a small bit of green and his eyes were a really dark shade of brown, making it look like he had black eyes. He was wearing his usual white lab coat with a black under shirt, khakis and tennies. His partner, a Gardevoir, was standing right next to him, having a patient and wise look in her eyes.

"So, Myra, how have you been this past week?" the professor asked.

"Quite fine, to tell the truth, Professor Maplewood," Myra replied plainly.

"Well that's always good to hear. So, have you thought about my proposal from last week?" the professor asked with curiosity.

"Yes. And I have made a decision," Myra replied, yet again. Professor Maplewood looked very interested of what the young girl's choice would be. "I have decided that I will take up your challenge and become a pokemon trainer."

"Great choice, Myra. Now time to choose your first. Gardevoir, if you please?" the professor asked his partner.

"Gard gard gardevoir (Yes, master,)" Gardevoir replied, taking out a case holding three pokeballs. Then she gave the pokeballs to her trainer.

"Alright, now these are the pokemon that you can choose from," the professor said, grabbing a pokeball. "Mudkip," he continued, releasing the water type. "Torchic," he said, releasing the fire type. "And Treecko," the professor finished, releasing the grass type. "Now is the time to choose, and choose wisely."

Myra looked over her choices, deep in thought. Torchic would become a Blaziken, once properly trained, gaining fighting type, helping out in a fire type's weakness to rock and ground types. Fire and fighting types both have good power and skill. Mudkip would become a Swampert, again once properly trained, and gain ground type, helping with water type's weakness of electric types. Water types had fairly good defense. Treecko, however, evolves without gaining another type and becomes a Sceptile. Although grass types have multiple weaknesses, the also have incredible speed and skill. Myra knew who she was going to choose.

"Alright, I'm going to choose…. Treecko," Myra said with a lot of confidence. Treecko looked happy at the thought of having a trainer of his own and ran up to her.

"Well, Myra, you made a good choice. This Treecko tends to be energetic when it comes to battles and such. I'm very sure that you two will have a very strong bond," Professor Maplewood said while he returned two very upset pokemon to their pokeballs. He then gave Myra Treecko's pokeball, five empty pokeballs and an upgraded wrist pokedex, explaining how to use each item. Treecko had climbed up to Myra's shoulder, getting comfortable. The professor looked amused at this.

After a while, Professor Maplewood left Myra so she could finish packing for her journey. She was actually looking forward to this, for once in her life. She had always been at that abandoned pokemon center between Littleroot town and Oldale town, and now she was going see the rest of the Honnen region for once. She packed some spare clothes, her new pokedex, some books and some other things. When she was done, she went and started going down the stairs, ready to start. Her new Treecko had been outside of its pokeball the whole time and looked very comfortable with Myra. When she was finally ready to say goodbye to her strange home, she waved goodbye to the pokemon who lived nearby and walked away.

**Did you like it? The whole abandon pokemon center thing will be explained in time, but for now, please don't comment. She will have a rival in due time and everything will be made clear. I can only hope that the title doesn't give anything away, or the summary. Read and review!**


End file.
